fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Immateria Magic
Immateria Magic is a Caster Type magic used exclusively by the Mage Kamina. Description This magic requires vast amounts of both magical energy and mental fortitude to properly use. The affects are however very powerful. The magic itself manifests as an area of effect, the size of which is dependant on how much magic energy the caster has, in Kamina's case twelve meters. In this area of effect the caster may alter the rules of reality at the cost of their magical energy. Basically modifying the material laws to the caster's whim while the caster himself always remains untouched and unharmed by his own powers. There are drawbacks though. Even tiny modifications to reality’s laws also warp the mind of the caster, if only slightly because the caster has to live in two realities where the rules are different. Also the caster has to definitively know what he wants to change, both starting rules and changed rules. Plus if the caster wishes to focus effects to specific parts of the area of effect, then the magical requirements can begin to exponentially increase. Also, any mage of sufficient magic energy can overpower the changes the caster makes with brute force. Spells All of the changes this magic can make to reality are in essence the spells, they are as follows: *'Inversion': (さかしま''Sakashima''): When this spell is cast, gravity in the area of effect becomes a directed force and can be amplified. This allows the caster to choose the direction and magnitude of gravity's effects. *'Timelike Infinity: '(歳月 無限大''saigetsu ''mugendai): When this spell is in effect, the caster can change how fast time passes, this affects everything within the caster's area be they alive or inanimate. This allows the caster to appear to be moving at high speeds but the observer is actually being slowed down. To the caster and the observers outside of the area of effect the ones affected appear to be moving very slowly (or quickly if time is being accelerated). *'Mass Effect: '(質量 影響 shitsuryou ''eikyou''): When this spell is active, the caster can reduce the mass of all objects in his area of effect. Making objects appear really light to the caster while staying at the same relative weight for all others in his area of influence. This also gives the caster the illusion of vast strength to others in the area, since they have reduced mass the casters punches have more weight behind them since his opponents become incredibly lightweight. *'Plasma Zone: '(血漿 一帯 kesshou ''ittai''): The Plasma Zone spell causes all of the particles in the area of effect to ionize, literally turning the air (and eventually the earth) to turn to Plasma incinerating everything at the super high temperatures. The caster however is not effected as the results of any Immateria spell can never positively or negatively effect the caster, only things in the area other than him. So the plasma doesn't harm Kamina. *'Null Field: '(空しい 原野 munashii ''genya''): The Null Field spell is used to negate all magic in the area of effect, all other lifeforms in the field are cut of from both their first and second Magical Origins (but no more beyond that). If a spell is cast from outside of the area, but it enters the area, the spell looses all energy and is stopped. All magic weapons and tools loose power while in the field. If a life form that has been brought to life or summoned with magic it looses all power enters the field, it looses all power and goes back to its origin. *'Total Void: '(全額 空しい'' ''zengaku ''munashii''): This spell takes more magic energy than any other on this list, so much so that the caster needs at least three fresh Origins to cast it. When cast, all energy in the area of effect, be it magical or anything else gets reduced to zero. Light gets turned into darkness, warmth to cold, movement to stillness, noise to silence and life to death. Only the caster remains unaffected. To the outside observer, it appears as though the entire field has gone black. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic